


Innocent

by flickawhip



Series: Erin's Girls [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A lady and her lover.RP Fic.





	Innocent

Sarah had been silent as she moved to kneel beside Erin's bed. Her eyes were closed and she stayed completely still even as she waited for Erin to arrive. Erin soon arrived.

"What a good girl."

She purred. 

"Yes m'lady..."

Erin smiled.

"You may move if you wish you know."

She said. Sarah had looked up, slightly timidly. 

"M'lady?"

"You can move around the room sweetie... you don't have to stay kneeling there if you don't wish to."

Sarah had risen shyly, unsure what to do next.

"I don't 'bind' my pets sweetie..."

Erin explained.

"You're free to come and go as you wish and do whatever you wish."

"What if I wish... to stay, at least for the night?"

"Then you may."

Sarah smiled. 

"Thank you m'lady..."

"You're very welcome."

"M'Lady..."

"Yes?"

"Might I please you?"

"Of course you may."

Sarah smiled shyly, moving back to the bed, kissing her mistresses knee softly as she knelt. Erin closed her eyes and smiled softly. Sarah had purred softly, kissing her way slowly toward Erin's inner thigh. Erin began to shiver slightly. Sarah had nuzzled her inner thigh gently, kissing where she nuzzled. Erin purred with pleasure. Sarah had smiled, moving to suckle slightly on Erin's clit. Erin gasped softly and stroked Sarah's hair. Sarah purred, continuing to suckle softly, slowly moving to lap gently at her entrance. Erin began to moan softly. Sarah slowly set a pace. Erin kept mewing. Getting louder and louder. Sarah slowly upped her pace. Erin soon came apart.


End file.
